


Vampires Don't Exist

by VelvetPanda



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Blood Drinking, M/M, hakyeon doesn't know how to say no, hyuk is a vampire fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPanda/pseuds/VelvetPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors of a student being one of the undead has spread across the campus. Cha Hakyeon, despite having no desire to be a part of this, is forcefully dragged into investigating further by #1 vampire enthusiast Han Sanghyuk. He would much rather spend his day scrolling through Twitter than tracking the supernatural, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Don't Exist

            “ _Hey, isn’t he that weird guy everyone’s been talking about?”_

_“How can he stand to dress like that in this weather?”_

_“Look look; he’s glaring at people again!”_

Hakyeon looks up when he hears the whispers building up around him, breaking his focus from the textbook he was blankly staring at. Everyone in the library was peeking at the person who just walked in, a man with pale skin and piercing eyes. He was wearing very dark clothes that covered nearly every inch of his body, even though it was midsummer and hot enough to fry an egg on the pavement outside.

The man scowls at the students not-so-subtly gawking at him, and they quickly look away. He reaches the table Hakyeon is sitting at and pulls up the chair across from him.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I got held up after my lecture ended,” he says quietly.

Hakyeon blinks before smiling. “Don’t worry, Taekwoon, I wasn’t waiting long!” Taekwoon nods, tucking his long dark hair behind an ear.

He begins to organize the things he set on the table. “Thanks again for agreeing to tutor me, Hakyeon, I’m sure this class is going to kill me.”

Hakyeon laughs and waves Taekwoon off. “Don’t worry about it. Being a TA comes with these kinds of duties. I’m just glad I can help.”

Taekwoon doesn’t respond to him, just pulls out a pencil and begins to flip through his notebook. Hakyeon takes the chance to glance around him again, and takes note of the people who have gone back to peeking at Taekwoon. He mentally sighs, running his hand through his red-dyed hair at the unwanted attention the pair was getting.

“Um, Hakyeon,” he turns his attention back to the man in front of him, “this is where I need help, could you explain it?” Taekwoon points with his pen at a chapter in his textbook. Hakyeon leans over the table to get a better look at it.

“Ah, I see. Let’s start with figuring out how much you already understand, Taekwoonie.”

Taekwoon blinks at the nickname, but nods anyway.

 

 

Almost as soon as Hakyeon waves goodbye and watches Taekwoon leave the library he nearly gets toppled over.

“Hyung! Were you just talking with Jung Taekwoon?! Are the rumors true? Are you under his spell?” Sanghyuk practically yells in his ear, garnering angry shushing from the elderly librarian.

“Yah, get off!” Hakyeon shoves the younger boy away, automatically moving to smooth his hair. “And what are you even talking about? Why would I be under a spell?”

Sanghyuk blinks. “You mean you haven’t heard?”

At Hakyeon’s shake, he leans close to his ear and stage-whispers, “There’s a rumor going around that Taekwoon is secretly a vampire.”

“What?!” Hakyeon exclaims, getting another shush from the librarian.

Hakyeon glares at her before turning back to Sanghyuk.

“What the hell do you mean everyone thinks he’s a vampire? Those don’t exist, Sanghyuk.”

The other boy frantically shakes his head. “Just hear me out! You noticed how he’s kind of got that aura about him, right? It totally makes sense!”

Hakyeon frowns at this. “You know you shouldn’t judge people based on how they look, Hyukkie. I thought I taught you this.”

Sanghyuk has the decency to look a little embarrassed before he pressed on, “It’s not just that though, hyung! People have been talking about how they’ve seen him doing some weird, totally vampire things.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Sanghyuk starts, eyes twinkling with excitement, “one of other freshmen said that she saw Taekwoon put someone under a spell, just by looking at them! One time a student made him angry, and people said he threw the guy across the room, hyung! And Sungjae from statistics saw him luring this guy in a dark alley while he was walking home last night. He hung around the convenience store across the street to spy on them, and he told me that only Taekwoon came back out, and that there was no sign of the other guy!” Sanghyuk is getting invested now, wiggling his fingers to make it seem spookier by the end of it.

Hakyeon feels a shiver go up his spine, but chalks it up to his paranoia.

“Are you guys really so bored that you start trying to make something up like this now?” he asks with a hint of annoyance, forcing logic to overcome superstition.

Sanghyuk pouts, “Aw, hyung, you ruin all the fun.”

Hakyeon scoffs, flicking the younger on the forehead before heading towards the exit. “I’m going to my next class, see you later Hyukkie.”

“Beware the beast, Cha Hakyeon!” Sanghyuk shouts at his retreating back, lilting his voice for effect, “Bewaare!”

The librarian shushes him again.

 

 

 

Hakyeon prides himself as someone who can become friends with anyone, regardless of who they are. He was raised not to judge people, and tries to follow his mother’s wise words in his life.

But he also admits he’s a total coward when it comes to the supernatural.

Sanghyuk’s words run through his head the next day as he waits for Taekwoon to arrive, making him jittery with nerves. Hakyeon tries to calm down and reassure himself. When he met with Taekwoon yesterday, he was every bit as normal as a regular person. Well, except for the excessive covering up, and the look he sent that even had the mean old librarian quickly shoving her nose in a book.

Hakyeon did not feel that much better.

His thoughts come to a halt however when he spots Taekwoon walking towards the table.

‘ _Play it cool, Cha Hakyeon,_ ’ he thinks, and grins brightly.

“Hello, Taekwoon!” he greets.

Taekwoon nods in reply, but doesn’t say anything as he sits down and begins to pull things out of his backpack. Hakyeon watches him, trying to find any trace of vampiric traits on the other man’s profile.

‘ _See, there’s nothing wrong with him. He’s just a normal guy who probably just doesn’t go outside that often. Yeah, that must be it. Absolutely nothing- ‘_

Hakyeon’s eyes fall on a spot of blood on the corner of Taekwoon’s mouth.

His mind goes into overdrive for a second before he calms down, ‘ _It’s probably from a wound, don’t worry. It’s perfectly normal.’_

“Taekwoon, you have blood on your lip.” Hakyeon tells him.

Taekwoon looks up quickly, apologizing as his hand goes up to his mouth. He scrubs at his lips and turns back to Hakyeon.

“Did I get it?” he asks, quietly. Hakyeon nods, smile a bit tighter now when he notices there’s no wound to be seen.

 

 

Nothing eventful happens until their tutor session is over, when Hakyeon is putting away his things while Taekwoon waits for him.

“Hyung!” A voice calls out from the entrance of the library. Hakyeon looks up from shoving books in his bag in time to watch Taekwoon get nearly bowled over by a blond-haired man.

“Are you ready to go yet, Taekwoon-hyung!” the man asks, not minding at all when he is shoved away.

“Yeah, I’m almost done, hold on.” Taekwoon tells him, irritation prickled through his soft voice.  Hakyeon watches the two interact with curiosity. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen the blond man before, which is strange considering he honestly knows too many people for his own good.

“Taekwoonie, who is this?” he asks, interest peaked.

Taekwoon looks at him with almost a grimace on his face and gestures at the newcomer, “This is Wonshik.”

“It’s nice to meet you! You must be Hakyeon, right?” Wonshik greets, holding his hand out.

Hakyeon takes it with confusion, “Yes. How...?”

“Oh, Taekwoon-hyung told me about your tutoring session. He wouldn’t stop talking about how much easier you made it easier to understand.”

Taekwoon quickly slaps a hand over Wonshik’s mouth, “Shut up.”

Wonshik simply laughs behind the hand.

Feeling warm at the unexpected praise, Hakyeon quickly intervenes, noticing the death threats forming in Taekwoon’s eyes, “Well it was really nice meeting you, Wonshik. I’ll see you tomorrow, Taekwoon!”

Hakyeon briskly walks out of the library, glancing over his shoulder to see Wonshik escaping Taekwoon’s grip and managing to drape an arm around his shoulders.

Hakyeon faces forward again and pulls out his phone, opening his chatroom with Sanghyuk.

           

            _Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know a guy called Wonshik right??_

_No, why._

_Did you get in trouble with a gang member or smth???_

_Aish, never mind_

_Wait hyung don’t leave!!_

_Tell me what’s happening!_

_~_

“What!” Sanghyuk shrieks, half choking on a potato chip. Hakyeon generously passes him his water.

Sanghyuk tries again, “You mean there’s someone else in the picture?!” he was bouncing in his seat, excitement sparkling in his eyes, “this just makes it even better! What if he’s Jung Taekwoon’s newest victim?” Sanghyuk gasps dramatically.

Hakyeon slaps the back of the younger’s head, causing him to yelp, “Yah, why on earth would a victim hang around someone who attacked him?”

The thing that was bugging Hakyeon the most was the relationship between the two. They were a jarring pair, to say the least. Wonshik could almost match his classmate Jaehwan in peppiness, and Jaehwan once managed to convince half the university to volunteer in picking up trash around the city. Hakyeon had stunk of garbage for days.

“Maybe he doesn’t even realize he’s hanging out with him, maybe Taekwoon put him under a spell when he drank his blood,” Sanghyuk offers, sounding completely serious. Hakyeon is about to argue again when he remembers the blood on Taekwoon’s lip. 

“Oh my god,” he breathes out, “what if you’re actually right?”

Sanghyuk is shocked, “What? You finally believe me, hyung?” A big grin grows on his face, “Yes! Now we can work together to expose that vampire.”

Hakyeon buries his head in his hands. “Why do I have to help you with this, Hyuk? You know I hate scary stuff.”

“But hyung,” Sanghyuk whines, “right now you’re the closest to him in the entire school.”

“What about that Wonshik guy?” Hakyeon argues, desperate to get out of the situation he somehow wound up in.

But Sanghyuk was shaking his head. “He’s a lost cause I’m afraid, there’s no helping someone once they fall under a vampire’s spell.”

Suddenly Hakyeon’s hands were gripped tight by the other’s, and he accidently sees the younger’s kicked puppy look.

“…fine.” He sighs after a few moments of intense staring, “but If I die, you aren’t getting any of my albums.”

Sanghyuk snorts, giving up the facade after realizing he's won, “Who still buys albums these days, hyung?” He pats Hakyeon’s shoulder in mock sympathy. “Don’t worry, grandma, I’ll bury you with your records.”

Hakyeon snatches a chip from Sanghyuk’s bag and throws it at him.

 

 

“Ah, Taekwoonie, you want some?” Hakyeon offers the bag of kettle corn when Taekwoon sits for their daily tutoring session. Taekwoon eyes the bag with interest, taking one and putting it in his mouth. Immediately his face sours.

“What’s wrong?” Hakyeon asks, anticipation rising.

“Ah, I’m allergic to garlic.”

This sets off warning bells in Hakyeon’s head. Taekwoon quickly reassures him that it’s only a minor allergy, and that he can handle a little bit, but the uneasiness remains.

 _“Check to see if he doesn’t like garlic, everyone knows vampires hate that stuff!”_ Sanghyuk had told him, and Taekwoon was falling under the traits more and more. The first test done, Hakyeon puts away the snack and focuses on the lesson. He’s in the middle of explaining a section of the homework when he notices Taekwoon has dozed off, head resting on folded arms. Hakyeon sighs, leaning over to shake Taekwoon awake. The other man blinks slowly before stretching out with a yawn. Hakyeon chances a look and is relieved to not see any little fangs peeking out.           

“Are you alright, Taekwoon? You’ve been sleeping a lot lately,” he asks. Hakyeon’s been noticing how Taekwoon would fall asleep in the middle of lecture too, often almost as soon as he sat down.

 _“Remember vampires are used to sleeping during the day, hyung!”_ Sanghyuk’s cheerful voiced quips from the back of his mind. Hakyeon nearly rolls his eyes, briefly remembering the hour long lesson the younger had put him through about vampires.

Taekwoon shakes his head, running a hand through his long hair. “I’m fine, it’s just a project I have for another class.”

Hakyeon looks at him for a moment longer and closes his textbook, sighing, “Go get some sleep, Taekwoonie, we can review this another day.”

Taekwoon looks like he was about to protest, but stops himself after seeing Hakyeon’s stern glare. The black-clad man mumbles his thanks, and is quickly gone. Hakyeon waits a few seconds before letting out a breath of air and thumping his forehead against the desk. He thought he was about to be hypnotized for a second there. He stays like that for another minute or two before getting up and heading towards where Taekwoon exited. He walks briskly until he can see familiar broad shoulders in the distance, then quickly digs a pair of sunglasses and a hat out of his bag to put on as a disguise.

“Stupid Sanghyuk, making me do things. See if I ever help him with his homework again.” Hakyeon grumbles under his breath, trying to keep a safe stalking distance from Taekwoon. He follows him across campus, taking note how Taekwoon sticks mostly to shadows, and slips inside the campus coffee shop after him. He waits until a few more people have gathered behind Taekwoon before slipping in line, peeking around the people in front of him to watch the boy.

Hakyeon nearly starts, earning a look from the girl behind him, when he sees Wonshik walk out from the backroom, tying an apron around his waist. He notices Taekwoon in line and grins, winking at the older before moving to his position behind the register. Hakyeon furrows his brow a bit in confusion before seeing Taekwoon look down, shifting from foot to foot.

If Hakyeon didn’t know any better, he would say Taekwoon looked almost _embarrassed_. Wonshik quickly went through the customers in line, tossing back orders to a handsome barista with a dimple that showed whenever he smiled.

Within a few minutes it is Taekwoon’s turn, and Hakyeon strained to hear the conversation between the two.

“Hello hyung! Latte as usual, right?” Wonshik asks, pushing in buttons without waiting for Taekwoon’s reply. He quickly rings up the order, stripping off the paper the register spits out. “Here you go, Taekwoonie~” Wonshik teases, handing him the receipt.

Taekwoon glares at the blond boy, “You want to die, Kim Wonshik?” he threatens. Hakyeon’s eyes widen in alarm at the comment, mentally noting the flash of fear in Wonshik’s eyes.

“Aw come on hyung, I was just teasing!” he pouts. There was a second of silence before Taekwoon huffs a breath.

“Ah, also,” Wonshik starts as soon as Taekwoon is about to step out of line, oblivious to the people in the back starting to grow impatient, “can we go out to eat tonight? I’m really hungry.”

Taekwoon’s face flashes with something unrecognizable before he nods, stepping to the side to wait for his drink. The man behind him huffs and steps pointedly in front of the register, giving his order tersely. Wonshik however doesn’t seem nearly as diligent at his job as he was a few minutes ago, sneaking glances at Taekwoon every few seconds and even managing to mess up an order once.

Hakyeon quickly steps out of line when he’s running out of people and slips into one of the tables by the window, pulling the brim of his hat low. Looks like this was going to take longer than he'd thought.

 

_U are dead 2 me when this is over_

_U love me :P_

 

~

 

“Hongbin, I’m leaving first!” Hakyeon looks up from his game of Tetris to see Wonshik leaving the shop, waving at his coworker before ducking out through the glass doors. Hakyeon watches through the window as he walks towards the entrance of the campus, and jerks into action, quickly following after and ignoring the curious glance of the barista. While trying to catch up with Wonshik, Hakyeon glances at the sky, noting how it was already getting dark. He hopes this wouldn’t drag until late, he has an 8 AM lecture tomorrow.

Hakyeon follows Wonshik to a nearby restaurant, recognizing it as one of the ones most of his classmates frequent. He drags his gaze from the fluorescent sign of the establishment to see Taekwoon meeting up with Wonshik near the entrance. It seemed he went home and changed, forgoing his usual thick turtleneck with a t-shirt.

‘ _Vampires are really sensitive to the sun, so of course it’d make sense that he would cover up during the day and wear something lighter at night.’_ Hakyeon thinks to himself, and hurries to go inside the restaurant after losing sight of the pair.

He manages to snag a small booth in the corner, his back to Wonshik and Taekwoon. He forgoes his disguise for hiding behind his menu, peeking over his shoulder to spy on them. There isn’t anything strange yet, they are just talking. Suddenly Wonshik looks in his direction, making Hakyeon quickly snap forward and hastily bury his face in the menu. He waits a few moments before chancing a glance back at them.

Wonshik seems like he didn’t notice, but now he was holding Taekwoon’s hand, running his thumb along the lighter skin of the boy’s knuckles. Hakyeon felt something click into place.

They were on a date.

Hakyeon turns the newly acquired information over in his head. So is Wonshik not a victim after all? He takes out his phone and, ignoring the brief flash of embarrassment, looks up symptoms of being in a vampire’s trance. His hopes of finally being done with this stupid plan are shot down when it lists that ‘falling in love with the vampire is a common symptom to those who have become victims.’

Hakyeon gives a frustrated sigh, quickly pulling up a bright smile when the server comes to ask what he wants to order.

 

 

Throughout the date (plus 1), Hakyeon tries his best to figure out how to expose Taekwoon as a vampire. So far though nothing really stands out. In fact, there’s only been evidence that he _isn’t_ a creature of the undead, seeing how he’s eating his meal with such gusto. Every time Hakyeon turns to check on them, he’s met with the same scene of Taekwoon eating quietly but veraciously while Wonshik chatters on, completely ignoring his order. Eventually Wonshik pushes his plate to Taekwoon with a fond smile, one that Taekwoon apparently notices and slows down with his food.

Hakyeon leaves before they do, planning in his head what to do next. Since Taekwoon lived in the dorms, Hakyeon figured he could follow him until the campus entrance before finally heading home to his own dorm.

Content with his plan, Hakyeon slips into the small alley next to restaurant, leaning on the brick wall as he waits for the two to leave.

He stares at his shoes for a few minutes, trying to rub away a smudge on one of them with the other, and doesn’t look up at the sound of crunching gravel. What jerks him out of his menial task is a strong hand that clasps firmly on his shoulder before dragging him deeper in the dark alley.

Hakyeon gasps as he’s slammed into the brick wall, looking up to see angry red eyes right in front if his face.

“What are you doing here?” the voice growls, and the only thing Hakyeon is thinking is ‘ _I’m going to die I’m going to die Taekwoon is going to murder me right now I’m going to di- ‘._

“Cha Hakyeon?” a soft voice calls from the entrance of the alley, and Hakyeon’s eyes snap open to look at the owner of the voice. There Jung Taekwoon is, standing in all his glory, shining his phone light down into the darkness. Hakyeon blinks in confusion, wondering how Taekwoon could be there when he was right in front of him about to eat his face off.

“Yah, Wonshikkie, let him go.” Taekwoon orders with narrowed eyes. There’s an annoyed puff from the person holding Hakyeon hostage, blowing hot air over his face before he’s let go. Hakyeon immediately distances himself from whatever was about to kill him.

Taekwoon steps further into the alley, phone in hand, until the small light reaches whoever was with them.

Hakyeon nearly falls to the ground at the sight of Kim Wonshik standing there, brows furrowed and mouth still parted with large, _terrifying_ fangs poking out.

“What are you doing here, Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asks, turning to the shivering boy next to him. Hakyeon shakes his head, leaning on the wall for support.

“I-I was just…I m-mean…why is it…w-what...?” is all he manages to say. He hears a sigh next to him and another huff from Wonshik before he slides down to sit on the dirty floor.

Taekwoon crouches in front of him, frowning, “Hakyeon, were you following us?”

Wonshik walks over to them, moving to put a hand on top of Taekwoon’s head, “I told you I sensed someone, hyung.”

Hakyeon watches with fear as Wonshik’s eyes faded from the glowing red to a more familiar warm brown.

“I just…I was doing something for a friend of mine.” Hakyeon tries to explain, the excuse sounding horrible even to him. He scrambles to explain when he saw Wonshik narrow his eyes, “I’m sorry, Taekwoonie, but my friend is completely convinced that you’re a vampire, and made me follow you to see if it was true.”

Wonshik puffs out a breath of laughter, and Taekwoon glares at him over his shoulder, shoving the hand off his head before turning back to Hakyeon. “Why on earth does he think I’m a vampire?”

Hakyeon blinks. “Taekwoon, the entire _school_ thinks you’re a vampire.” 

Taekwoon makes a noise of surprise, then looks at Wonshik, whose shoulders are shaking.

“Yah, did you know about this?” he asks sternly, and Hakyeon watches with amazement as the scary vampire in front of him turns into the pouting kid he remembered.

“I’m sorry hyung, I thought you knew,” he mumbles, scuffing a shoe against the gravel.

Taekwoon swings back to Hakyeon, glaring at him now. “Why does everyone think I’m a vampire?”

Hakyeon struggles a bit to find a suitable answer, then says, “Uh, mostly because you scare a lot of people. There’s been a rumor going around about how you put a kid in the hospital because he pissed you off.”

Taekwoon sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “That wasn’t me,” he explains, “that was him.” He jerks his head to the blond behind him, who decides to join them in sitting on the floor. Wonshik frowns before hooking his chin over Taekwoon’s shoulder. “He was hitting on you right in front of me, even after you said you were taken, what else was I supposed to do?”

“Act like a sensible being,” Taekwoon shoots back, ignoring the vampire currently nosing along his jawline.

“Ah, there’s more than that too,” Hakyeon speaks up, feeling like he should clear away all the misunderstandings now that he’s got the chance, “the, uh, the way you dress too; and the fact that you don’t go out in the sun.”

“I burn easy,” Taekwoon explains, “it’s really a pain actually.”

Hakyeon blinks. “Oh,” then presses further. “Uh, also about the fact that you don’t eat garlic?”

“Allergies, I told you.” Taekwoon raises an eyebrow, and Hakyeon feels very foolish for not believing him the first time.

“Also, uh, apparently you seem to put people under spells?” Hakyeon is hesitant to reveal any further evidence the university managed to scrounge around, realizing it was all incredibly baseless.

“That’s just how amazing my Taekwoon-hyung is,” Wonshik pipes up, beaming, “he makes people fall for him wherever he goes!”

Hakyeon wants to clarify that no, that isn’t really what he meant, but Taekwoon is busy trying to bury his head in his lap, ears very red even in the dim light, and Wonshik seems more interested in rubbing the boy’s ears, teasing him.

“Is that it?” Taekwoon asks hastily, standing up suddenly and turning away from the both of them to fan at this face. Hakyeon, wanting to just go home, nods quickly and says his goodbyes to the two before practically running out of the alley. He doesn’t make it far before he feels a hand on his arm almost jerking him off his feet in order to stop him.

“Hey, uh, I’m sorry about earlier, hyung, I really thought you were a threat,” Wonshik says sheepishly, an awkward smile creeping up. Hakyeon nods, not trusting his voice at the moment because he was currently alone with an incredibly dangerous supernatural being.

“One more thing too,” Wonshik speaks again, “can you not tell anyone? I’d get in real big trouble if anyone found out; I almost lost my head when I started dating Taekwoon.” He laughs a bit, lost in memory before he shakes himself and focuses back on Hakyeon.

Hakyeon nods more fiercely this time, and Wonshik sighs a breath of relief, “Oh good, otherwise I would’ve had to kill you.”

Hakyeon squeaks in fear and runs to the dorms without looking back.

 

 

“Wonshik, did you scare him off?” Taekwoon asks when he sees the blond man return to the alley. He huffs in irritation at the apologetic smile thrown at him.

“I’m sorry hyung, I had to make sure he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Taekwoon sighs before walking over to Wonshik, staring up at the slightly taller boy. Wonshik stares back at him, something shining in his eyes.

“You’re still hungry, right?” Taekwoon murmurs, brushing Wonshik’s hair out of his face. The vampire’s face instantly turns darker, the familiar red sheen returning to his irises. He pushes Taekwoon against the wall and wastes no time tracing his tongue against his neck, looking for where the pulse was strongest. Taekwoon himself was breathing increasingly faster, thinking he’d never really get used to this experience.

He gasps softly when he feels fangs pierce his skin, sliding smoothly into his flesh. A light, bubbly feeling starts to shroud his senses, making him almost drunk to the sensation. He can hear Wonshik groaning next to his ear, and a hand settling on his hip as the vampire presses more firmly against him, nosing deeper into his neck.

After a few minutes he feels Wonshik release his hold with his fangs, and before he can speak warm lips are pushing against his in a searing kiss. Taekwoon groans, twining his fingers through blond locks and tasting his blood when Wonshik pokes a tongue into his mouth. It lasts a moment, but Taekwoon is dizzy from lack of breath and blood loss.

He watches as Wonshik pulls away to lap at the wound on his neck, hand never leaving Taekwoon’s hip. He mindlessly licks his lips, picking up a trace of blood on the corner of his mouth.

“You,” he pants, getting the attention of the other, “need to stop kissing me after you feed, people are going to notice the blood eventually.”

Wonshik smirks, dragging his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair and smiling innocently, “Well that’s not my problem, is it?”

Taekwoon snorts under his breath, “Asshole.”

 

 

_Hyung, did u get evidence? What happened??_

_Hyung, I know you saw these, pls tell me!!_

_Cha Hakyeon has left the chat_

_Wtf?_

_Hyung!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
